1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wall mounted fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall mounted fixtures, such as medicine cabinets are well-known in the art. These types of fixtures are often positioned in a bathroom and are used to store personal items, such as toiletries and medicine. A typical medicine cabinet generally includes a cabinet body with a mirrored door attached thereto. A number of shelves are positioned within the cabinet body for holding the personal items.
Most medicine cabinets come in standard sizes and designs and are already installed at a location. It would be useful to be able to change the medicine cabinet to better suit a user without having to remove it and replace it with another one. For example, some users may want to use the medicine cabinet as a decorative feature, such as a picture frame, instead of a mirror. Further, some users may want to change the look of the medicine cabinet to better match the look of the bathroom it is positioned in.
Most medicine cabinets are manufactured with predetermined shelf heights and shelf locations, so the end user is limited in the way in which they can organize the personal items stored therein. Hence, it would also be useful to allow the medicine cabinet to store more items in a manner that is organizable by the user.